


Королевские идиллии

by Kitahara



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Missing Scene, Ratings: R, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: кем они никогда не были. Написано на задание "кроссовер с Артурианой". Многие фэнтезийные истории - интерпретации легенд о рыцарях Круглого стола.
Kudos: 5





	Королевские идиллии

**Author's Note:**

> для спецквеста на ФБ-2013.

**Леди Элейна из Астолата**

Благородные девицы сохнут по Гриффиту будь здоров: падают к его ногам, — Каска бы и сказала «как спелые груши», только в этих шелках и кружевах скорее уж «букетами» — как скошенные лилии, исходящие утренней росой: «Ах, лорд Гриффит, ох, лорд Гриффит!..»  
«Одарите меня своей любовью в законном браке», — вот что говорят их томные, с поволокой глазищи, влажные и глупые, как у дойной скотины. Каске легко вообразить, как эти трепетные девы в храме ставят свечи за будущие победы командира Ястребов. Они вздыхают у стен бальной залы, отказывая кавалерам, осмелившимся пригласить их на танец. Они станут изводить Гриффита любовными письмами в белоснежных надушенных конвертах, и в каждом непременно будет обещание сгореть от неразделенной любви, уйти во цвете лет, навечно, до срока, не отдав свою невинность никому, кроме… словом, вся банда будет гоготать до икоты, если эти письма попадут в руки кому-нибудь грамотному и умеющему выразительно читать вслух.  
Каска пытается незаметно поправить натирающий корсет и — наверное, потому, что на ней самой сегодня шелка и кружева, — тихо вздыхает. У Гриффита, танцующего с принцессой, волосы так блестят, что кажется, будто по его идеально прямой спине катится поток жидкого серебра. Каске хотелось бы прикоснуться к его локонам, проверить, такие ли они холодные на ощупь, как с виду, такие ли мягкие, и она зажимает правую ладонь подмышкой. Кажется, что поперек талии и груди ее обхватили тонкие жесткие нити, мешая дышать и не давая двинуться с места. Фигура Гриффита такая белая, что на нее почти больно смотреть, такая настоящая, что все вокруг кажутся бледными тенями, сонными призраками.  
Музыка утихает, и Гриффит глубоко кланяется принцессе. Истинный рыцарь, только врагов в ее честь побеждает не на турнире, а в кровавой резне, и вместо знака, повязанного на предплечье, у него — знамя Мидланда.  
Каска с трудом опускает руки вдоль тела и отворачивается. Ей нужен свежий воздух, вот что.  
Если бы она была благородной дамой, вдруг думает Каска, она бы не ограничилась письмами. Взяла бы и умерла, чтобы все взаправду. Чтобы положили в погребальную лодку и доставили к Гриффиту — по реке там или по улице, на телеге.  
Чтобы он знал, что у нее-то все по-настоящему.  
Чтобы он точно запомнил.  
Наверное, это все, что может сделать женщина, не сумевшая стать ни ножнами, ни мечом.

***

Когда Каска выходит на балкон, Гатс уже там.

***

**Сэр Гавейн и леди Рагнелл**

— Сон это все, — хохочет Коркус. — Я нажрался и уснул. Вот и видится срань всякая…  
Под ногами чавкает грязь — бурая, словно замешанная на крови. Нестерпимо чавкает, будто кого-то жуют,  
(огромные зубы отделяют голову от тела, и она катится по земле прямо под ноги)  
мерзость блядская.  
Надо бы срочно просыпаться,  
(и еще руки, руки-ноги, сучество такое, во все стороны; ему же лицо кровищей забрызгало — черт знает сколько проморгаться не мог),  
а то завтра будет все тело болеть, с такими веселыми кошмарами не высыпаешься нихера.  
Чавк-чавк-чавк.  
Да ёб твою.  
— Жил-был мужик, — заводит вслух Коркус, чтобы заглушить проклятое чавканье. Не то чтобы он был большой любитель потрепаться сам с собой, но сил же никаких нет, чтоб тебя раком в дышло. — Жил такой, короче, и горя не знал. Служил своему королю. И ехали они раз по делу, ну, по какому делу, какие там дела у королей, какое-нибудь проклятие или пророчество…  
(…БЫВАЕТ РАЗ В ДВЕСТИ ШЕСТНАДЦАТЬ ЛЕТ, — орет, как молотом по наковальне бахает, и солнце черное-черное, и уроды эти бесформенные со всех сторон, и огромные орущие рожи под ногами)  
— …и, короче, выходит из леса баба — страшная, как бодун от самогона. И говорит, мол, помогу тебе, король, снять проклятие, если твой отважный рыцарь на мне женится…  
(и телка эта ростом до неба, вроде сиськи огроменные и зад что надо, а глянешь — и таким холодом могильным веет, что хуй норовит в жопу спрятаться и там сидеть до Пришествия)  
— …ну и женился рыцарь, в общем, на этой уродине, а когда стал ее ночью ебать по-честному, как между мужем и женой положено, так и выяснилось, что баба эта страшная — заколдованная красавица. И стали они жить-поживать в разных позах…  
Коркус спотыкается обо что-то упругое, но какое-то мягкое — словно человеческая плоть, думает он и зажмуривается, чтобы ненароком не глянуть.  
(и челюсти эти их щелк-чавк-щелк, только руки-ноги и… и кишки, кишки! Как разноцветные праздничные перетяжки на главной улице Виндхейма, блядь, блядь, да за что же, господи?!)

***

Когда Коркус открывает глаза, перед ним стоит обнаженная женщина.  
Вот, думает он, недоверчиво протягивая руку к ее роскошным сиськам, вот. Баба в этом аду. Точно сплю.  
И сразу красавица, и жениться не надо.

***

**Мордред**

История тому пример: дети свергают отцов. Сыновья поднимают восстания, подстрекают старых отцовских друзей, подло убивают родительских соратников, строят козни, сеют смуту. Насилуют отцовских жен. Насилуют своих матерей.  
Наносят отцам смертельные раны.  
Внутри у Фемто скулит маленький уродец, недоношенный плод сумасшедшей Жертвы. Скулит, плаксиво лупает единственным глазом. Ноет.  
Хочет к маме.  
Молчи, думает Фемто, безмятежно изгибая полные, розовые Гриффитовы губы, и жестом подзывает Зодда. Полетим, посмотрим на них. Отринем. Забудем. Уничтожим саму память.  
Уродец внутри заходится криком и утихает — кажется, навсегда, но Фемто чувствует его ненависть, чувствует его слабую, беспомощную ярость и вдруг вспоминает.  
Дети свергают отцов.  
У этого ребенка их двое.

***

**Ланселот**

Наслушался он в свое время баек о прекрасных рыцарях и отважных принцессах, или нет, вроде наоборот, об отважных принцессах и прекрасных… тьфу ты, словом, всякую ерунду, бывало, пели бродячие комедианты, иногда прибивавшиеся к банде. То о том, как герой завоевывает королевство, то о том, как невинная дева умирает от любви, а то — как неудачливому рыцарю все-таки удается не мытьем, так катанием добиться согласия своей дамы сердца на незатейливые потрахушки в фамильном замке.  
В общем, херню всякую пели.  
Гатсу-то было положить, а вот Гриффит слушал — с отрешенным таким лицом, почти мечтательным. И Каска слушала, только напряженно, аж губы закусывала, хотя пыталась держать морду кирпичом — а нет-нет, да и поглядывала на Гриффита. И Джудо слушал — с грустной улыбкой. И косился на Каску.  
Не отряд тебе, а баллада о трагической любви.  
Это же Гатс тогда еще не знал, что он в этой балладе — главный герой.

***

Каска забилась в угол своей клетушки и, мыча на одной нудной, тоскливой ноте, царапала себе грудь — аккурат там, куда пришлось клеймо. В уголке губ у нее повисла струйка слюны и, когда Каска в очередной раз распахнула рот в трудноразличимой жалобе, сорвалась и капнула на рубаху.  
Все хорошо, сказал себе Гатс.  
Главное, что мы живы, сказал себе Гатс.  
И выживем, потому что мы, мать-перемать, прекрасный рыцарь (невыносимо чесалась опустевшая правая глазница, и потерянная рука по ночам мучила страшной болью — Годо говорил, называется «фантомная») и отважная принцесса.

***

Была одна песня, в которой рыцарь умыкнул у короля его королеву. Увез ее, спрятал, стал защищать. И так сильна была его любовь, что, когда дама однажды рассердилась на него и прогнала от себя, рыцарь сошел с ума и два года скитался по свету, дурак дураком.

***

Каска сунула в рот большой палец и приняла сосать, сосредоточенно уставившись в стену.  
Все хорошо, сказал себе Гатс.  
Рыцарь и принцесса могут и поменяться, эка невидаль.  
Зато от короля мы скрылись.

***

**Владычица Озера**

Утром на поручнях наружной лестницы сидела белка: то ли умывалась, то ли грызла орех — из окна не рассмотреть. Шерсть у нее посерела: к зиме. Надо бы проверить запасы.  
В дальней кладовой все забито под самый потолок: сушеные фрукты, соленья в бочке, пучками свисают целебные травы и косами — ароматный сладкий лук в синевато-красной шелухе. Всего достаточно, не о чем беспокоиться. Все готово.

***

Проходя мимо той самой комнаты, она не удерживается — приоткрывает дверь и долгие пару мгновений смотрит на сидящий у стены черный доспех. Долгие пару мгновений ей кажется, что глазницы шлема-черепа сейчас загорятся, а потом Флора смаргивает и запирает двери на засов. И здесь все на месте — и готово.

***

На поляне у дома всхрапывает лошадь, и, направляясь к парадному входу, Флора почти переходит на бег.  
Она знает, что он скажет, кого попросит принять и защитить, знает, сколько ей отмерено времени — и не стремится урвать лишнего. Она достаточно пожила на свете, и, пусть кладовая ее полна, едва ли Флора дождется первого снега.

***

…только увидеть его хочется, как прежде: будто под шлемом-черепом у него все еще живое лицо, будто под панцирем — плоть и кровь, а не бесконечное ничто, движимое бесконечным же чувством долга.  
— Здравствуй, старый друг, — говорит Рыцарь, и в его голосе Флоре чудится едва уловимое тепло.  
Она только кивает, чтобы не выдать сбившегося дыхания.  
Он снова посетил ее — в последний раз.

Король в прошлом, король без грядущего.

***

**Галахад**

— Как странно, — задумчиво говорит Гриффит, проводя пальцем вдоль книжных корешков. От пальца остается длинный темный след: здесь не прибирали целую вечность. — Как странно, что именно библиотека во всем дворце одна сохранилась в целости.  
Шарлотта кутается в шаль: в огромном зале гулко и холодно; Гриффит не взял ни свечи, ни факела, и остается только удивляться, как ему удается что-то разглядеть в полумраке.  
— Император Ганишка не слишком-то интересовался нашим культурным наследием, — говорит она, подойдя к окну. В сумерках город внизу кажется таинственным и опасным в своем величии, грозным и одновременно ненастоящим, словно кто-то намеренно исказил все пропорции, не оставив ничего человеческого, земного, что было в прежнем Виндхейме.  
— Вы только послушайте, — раздается за спиной.  
Кто-то, вздрагивает Шарлотта.  
Кто-то вернулся за ней — таинственный и грозный.  
Шарлотта оборачивается; когда глаза привыкают, она осознает: Гриффит читает из книги — в почти полной темноте.  
— Этот рыцарь, — говорит он, и голос раскатисто разносится под сводами зала, — достиг замка Монсальват, где хранилась святая чаша, и стал единственным, кому она далась в руки. После чего исчез и вознесся на небеса, как святой.  
Последние слова Гриффит произносит с каким-то звенящим торжеством и, подняв лицо от книги, смотрит поверх плеча Шарлотты — туда, где в сумерках вырисовывается громада нового дворца.  
— Прекрасная легенда, лорд Гриффит, — сбивчиво произносит Шарлотта, почему-то отступая на шаг.  
И только тогда вдруг понимает, что во мраке глаза Гриффита светятся жидким серебром.


End file.
